Break a Leg: Glee ficlets and drabbles
by paynesgrey
Summary: This is a collection of a variety of unrelated completed ficlets from the series Glee with various pairings and themes.
1. Here for You

AN: Written for the "yielding" theme on fanfic_bakeoff on Livejournal. Pairing: Rachel/Will. Word Count: 300. Spoilers up to "Sectionals".

Here for You

Rachel Berry has no illusions. Schoolgirl crushes are silly and absurd; she knows this now. Still, she understands Mr. Schuester much better. In a way, they are closer and more compatible as friends. They continue this way throughout high school. Sure, they don't always agree. She goes above his head, and often he sabotages her spotlight. But against her pride, she always yields to his reasoning.

She'd never easily forgive or understand anyone else.

--

She just wants him to be happy and supports his affection for Ms. Pillsbury. They are sickeningly sweet and perfect for each other, and Rachel is his biggest cheerleader when his ex-wife tries to ruin it. She helps Ms. Pillsbury, and she lets Mr. Schue confide in her.

They have their best conversations late nights after rehearsal. Mr. Shuester's sad eyes and conflicted expression always change after they talk. Rachel pats his shoulder, and she empowers him to be brave.

He doesn't hug her. He doesn't say anything, but she can see his gratitude in his eyes.

--

Years later she becomes a star, and she couldn't have done it without Mr. Schue. When she lands the lead in _Cats_, Mr. Shue is front and center. She appears on stage and sees his face and Rachel feels she can do anything. She leaves everyone breathless and rave reviews are imminent.

When he comes back to her dressing room, she leaps into his arms and he twirls her around like he did when they won Nationals. He tells her how proud he is, and suddenly Rachel sees his loneliness subside. The Emmas and Terris of the world may leave him, but Rachel never will.

Will Schuester will always be her biggest fan, but Rachel Berry is his truest friend, the only woman who will ever understand him.


	2. Easy

AN: Written for the "yielding" theme at fanfic_bakeoff on livejournal. Pairing: Finn/Quinn. Rating: G. Word Count: 300. Spoilers: "Hell-O".

Easy

Once, it had been simpler for Finn Hudson. His days, as mundane as they were, had been easier to define. They'd fit into uncomplicated, perfect little compartments. He lived with his widowed mom. He liked music. He was a quarterback and his girlfriend was head cheerleader.

Then came Glee club. Finn thought, why not - he could fit one more thing into his life, and he would express his deep appreciation for music. However, in the beginning, things weren't so simple. Life became complicated.

Though, Finn accepted that some sacrifices needed to be made. Yet, Quinn was still his girlfriend, and even better (scarier) he was going to be a father.

He never thought Quinn would lie. She was pretty and pure. It was impossible, he decided. Some might call that dense, but Finn felt that was realistic. Why would he doubt his own girlfriend? He'd like to think he'd known her well enough.

He also thought he'd known his friend Puck well enough too.

Things were anything but easy, and Finn had to adapt. He admitted he was lost. His morning routine was alien to him. He couldn't just walk to Quinn's locker anymore. He couldn't hover over her, look into her eyes, and even if she scowled, see the love there.

Not anymore, and as much as he'd like to go back to the way they were, he yielded to the change. She didn't belong to him anymore, nor did the child he'd been ready to raise. When the lies came out, he was sure he didn't want it - or her anymore.

But the longing didn't go away that easily. Love couldn't die as quickly as anger, and it was harder to walk away from her when all he wanted to do was hold her like before.


	3. Post Reunion

AN: Written for the "escape" plan for fanfic_bakeoff.

Word Count limit: 300.

Pairing: Rachel/Will, rated pg-13

Spoilers: Season 2

+O+O+

Post-Reunion

For a long minute, Rachel tried to remember how she came here with Will Schuester's face in her lap.

Five years ago, of course, it would have been scandalous, and though her crush on him waned quickly, there was no denying she'd always had _some_ feelings for him, even after she'd buried them long ago.

But now…

Mr. Schuester, which she had affectionately called "Mr. Shue" while in school, insisted that she now call him Will, but she just couldn't. _Old habits die hard._

He groaned and slightly shifted on her lap. Rachel tensed, and she looked around his bachelor pad with sympathy. He was still single and drinking occasionally, and here she was – on break from her musical's tour to attend her five-year high school reunion – taking care of him.

Absently, she stroked his face, his soft hair, and she relaxed when she heard his even breathing. She stayed on his couch for a silent ten minutes, wondering how she was going to escape this situation before he woke up.

When he opened his bleary eyes, Rachel knew her escape plan was moot at this point, so she forced a smile when he met her eyes.

He still appeared inebriated, so Rachel thought perhaps there was hope that they could come out of this situation without either of them feeling embarrassed.

"Rachel?" he asked, holding up his hand. She took it, squeezing affectionately.

"Noah spiked the reunion punch, and you had too much." He tried to protest, but she shushed him. "Just go to sleep now."

He nodded and mumbled thanks, but not before adding, "Please stay." He sounded desperate, and Rachel admitted she cared too much for him to deny his request.

As her former teacher settled within her lap, Rachel knew there was no escaping him now.


	4. Whiplash

AN: Written for the "distort" & "genderbending" themes for fanfic_bakeoff on Livejournal. Word Count: 300. Rated: G. Pairing: Kurt/Blaine. Season 2 Spoilers.

Whiplash

Blaine stopped short of smacking into the bathroom sink when he found Kurt primping himself in front of the mirror after school that day. The uniform had come off, no doubt neatly folded in his backpack donned with too many accessories (which Blaine would remember to help Kurt fashionably improve later).

"You're wearing a dress," Blaine said bluntly, watching in awe as Kurt buttoned clasps, ruffled sashes and smoothed out pesky wrinkles in his skirt.

Kurt lifted his chin vainly. "Blue Chiffon." He turned to Blaine with an excited smirk. "I just couldn't wait."

"Apparently not even before you left the school," Blaine said dryly.

Kurt waved his hand airily. "The uniform was suffocating me." He almost sounded annoyed that Blaine was infringing upon his beauty time. Blaine, however, refused to give Kurt the privacy. He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, studying him.

"You know, you constantly surprise me, Kurt. You've kissed Brittany, you've been a cheerleader, and you've even - God, I _still _can't believe this - been on a football team, and now you're breaking academy rules and wearing a dress."

"Technically, school hours are over," Kurt clarified.

Blaine's grin widened. "You're still on school grounds," he retorted amused.

"So what are you saying? You hate it then?" Kurt huffed at him, and Blaine met his eyes, realizing how much his opinion really _did_ matter to Kurt.

Blaine shrugged. "Of course, you look fabulous; it's _you_," Blaine said encouragingly, subsiding Kurt's anxiety. "It's just that your interests are constantly distorting my perception of you." He laughed. "I'm starting to get whiplash."

Kurt blew out a strained breath. "Well... I hope that's a good thing."

Blaine lifted his brow as he met Kurt's hopeful eyes. "Well, it definitely makes you way more intriguing," he ended coyly.


	5. For Whitney

AN: Written for a meme for prpl_pen who wanted Rachel/Mercedes. Rated G.

* * *

For Whitney

Rachel thought if you were going to cry your eyes out, it was better to share it with someone who equally felt your pain. After Whitney Housten's death, it was such a shock to Rachel's entire day that she couldn't even eat, sleep, or kiss Finn with her usual cheerful smile, so Rachel decided to pay tribute to Whitney in the best way she knew how.

With a song.

That was when Mercedes found her, belting out Whitney's number one hit on stage to empty seats. She watched her rival, her eyes similarly filled with tears, and she waited until the number was over before a light applause.

Rachel stepped up to the stage, giving Mercedes a light, cautious smile when the girl said nothing. "Let me guess, you were going to pick that song for Mr. Schue's lesson this week."

Mercedes nodded with a sigh. "I'm still going to sing it," she said defiantly, and Rachel nodded vigorously.

"Of course," she said. She almost expected it. She remembered Mercedes crying that day too, trying to put forward a strong demeanor when Rachel could tell the news had affected her. Whitney Housten, like Aretha or Mary J. Blige, was among the few amazing singers that inspired Mercedes. Rachel could sympathize. She knew that if Barbara ever died, she'd have to take a day off, maybe a week, for a respectful mourning.

"Hey, are you doing anything tonight? I mean, I know it's a school night, but I was going to pay Whitney a little respect tonight by watching the Bodyguard and a bunch of her videos with popcorn and sparkling wine. I know Finn isn't into that sort of thing, and Kurt's busy with Blaine, but...it's better to have a Whitney movie tribute viewing with company..."

"Sure," Mercedes said, sending her a smile. Rachel was glad Mercedes was relaxing now that she had no intention of taking her song. Mercedes's smile beamed wider. "It'll be great. I was just going to listen to her CDs on repeat and dive into some Rocky Road." She paused. "It's just so sad."

Rachel came down from the stage and fell in stride next to her. "Perfect then, come over at seven?" Rachel took Mercedes's arm and pulled the girl closer in comfort. "If you feel like it, you can also bring that Rocky Road too. No sense in changing _all _of your plans tonight." Mercedes giggled and the two girls vocally lamented that they had to finish up the rest of their school day before their Whitney tribute could commence.

* * *

Mercedes and Rachel snuggled together under the covers in Rachel's bed. Mercedes didn't plan on having an sleepover at Rachel's house on a school night, but after one viewing of the Bodyguard and multiple viewings of her music videos, the girls had decided that they had to play the movie again, to sing along to the lyrics of Whitney's big hit of course.

As the movie ended, Rachel felt Mercedes head on her shoulder, and she could feel the girl's soft breathing close to her ear. Afraid to disturb her too much, Rachel shifted and maneuvered them both in her bed. Mercedes groaned, rolling over on her side of the bed as Rachel pulled the covers to her chin. She turned off the TV and lightly pulled out of her bed to engage in her nighttime routine as quietly as she could. When she returned to her spot in the bed, Mercedes was dead to the world, finding a snug temporary home in Rachel's bed.

Rachel slipped inside, shifting next to her as she shut off the light on her nightstand.

When she closed her eyes, she could hear Mercedes humming in her sleep. She smiled as she recognized the tone.

In Rachel's dreams, Whitney and Mercedes were waiting for her, glowing under a silver spotlight in shimmering gold dresses, and then, the three of them joined together in the best collaboration of "I Will Always Love You" the world had ever heard.

END


End file.
